


Young Love

by thatgirlwhodraws



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Dubious Consent, F/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sexual Abuse, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 16:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgirlwhodraws/pseuds/thatgirlwhodraws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was like the world was suddenly broadcasted in color.  Kate is the first word written on the page of Derek's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young Love

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This is written from the point of view of Derek, who doesn't realize he is being abused sexually and emotionally. It is intended to be that way.

Derek had always been a lonely child.

 

He buried himself in books -- novels of fantasy, at first.  Then puberty hit and suddenly he was interested in other things.  First it was a joke, Laura buying him the sappiest romance novel she could get her hands on.  He’d scowled, written it off as a joke.  Then he’d stayed up all night devouring the words in front of him.

 

He spent most days with his nose buried in a book.  He read reviews for the best romance novels -- mostly meant for women , of course, but he devoured them all the same.  Derek developed a taste for the fantastical world of love and craved what he read in books.  He ached for the connections he only read about.  Compared to the worlds in his books, the world _around_ him seemed dull, like a blank page.

 

Kate was the first word written on that page.

 

Derek, while awkward, had a measure of popularity at school for his looks.  He could barely grow a beard at sixteen, but he had a definition to his face that suggested he would grow to be a handsome, confident man.  This was how he found himself at what he had initially written off as a dumb school party.

 

It was like the world was suddenly broadcasted in color.  She stood alone in the crowd of teenagers, obviously older.  Her hair hung loose on her shoulders, curling at the ends.  She walked with a sway to her hips, with a confidence that made his face flush hot, butterflies rising in his stomach.  When she looked at him, it was like he’d been struck.

 

“Hey there, cutie.” She hummed, extending one manicured hand to him, squeezing with a firm confidence.  While she looked soft, her hands were hardened with callouses that spoke of rougher activity.  Derek drank in the details like a man dying of thirst.  “I’m Kate. What’s your name?” 

 

“Derek.” His voice cracked, and Derek was mortified.  He cleared his throat once, grinning stupidly as he shook her hand.  “Derek Hale. It’s nice to meet you, Ma’am.”  Manners kicked in, a deep-ingrained force of habit.  She laughed as though he’d told a brilliant joke, reaching up to dust his shoulders, as though clearing dirt from him.

 

“Oh, just call me Kate, sweetheart.” She practically purred, running her fingers up and down his arm.  She touched him like she was trying to memorize the feeling of his skin. “Let me get you a drink.”

 

The rest of the night passed in a blur.  It took less than an hour for Derek to feel pleasantly drunk, his nerves buzzing with it.  In the cluster of memory, he recalled only one thing with clarity by the next morning -- Kate shoving him back into a corner, quieting his murmured questions with the crush of her lips against his.  She kissed like she owned him, forcing his lips open, her nails digging into his chin hard enough to sting.

 

He woke up slumped against the wall in the bathroom the next morning, his neck covered in stinging bite marks, Kate had texted him a half dozen times with instructions to bathe and meet her for coffee.

 

Time with Kate always passed in a daze.  Derek felt pleasantly giddy when he was with her.  The first time they’d met, she’d kissed him and left him with bleeding marks on his neck that didn’t disappear for weeks.  The second time they met, she dragged him to the bathroom and guided his head between her thighs, keeping him there and guiding him until Derek’s lips went numb and he’d lost count of how many times he made her come.  She sent him home and he jerked off until it hurt.

 

Derek was happier than he’s ever been.  He came when she beckoned, got on his knees for her every time she asked.  He got used to the ache in his jaw when she forced him to keep going even when his legs started to fall asleep from staying immobile.  When she told him “you spend too much time with your sister and not with me,” Derek almost cried with his joy to spend every waking moment he wasn’t in school with Kate.

 

When he made his first mistake while seeing her, he panicked.  He’d been shopping for christmas gifts with Laura, going almost the entire day without thinking of Kate.  He had an armful of gifts, and one for her too -- he’d carefully saved his money in order to buy her a gift.  It only hit him that he hadn’t checked his phone in hours.  He knew Kate would be worried.

 

Quietly excusing himself from Laura, he took his gift, carefully wrapped, and met Kate at her house.  He’d missed twenty-six calls and thirteen texts since she’d first texted him that morning, a few hours before he woke up.  Her smile was like ice, and Derek felt his stomach drop.  

 

“Kate -- you know I -- I was out shopping with my sister. I bought you a present, and, I just, I lost track of time.”  He quickly tried to recover the situation, eyeing her with a hopeful stare, praying she would understand he hadn’t meant to hurt her feelings.  She smiled again and beckoned him inside, waving for him to sit.  She opened the gift with careful fingers, and Derek held his breath.  He’d spent nearly all his money on her, saved up to get her an expensive pair of leather gloves.  They were fitted and sleek, with intricate stitching along the back.  Kate smiled and patted his cheek gently.

 

“Thank you, sweetie.” Kate crooned, pulling a pocket-knife from the pocket of her jeans and flicking it open.  Derek’s mouth dropped open as he watched her carefully cut each glove into ribbons, slitting up the back before shredding each finger and leaving them in tatters. She let them fall to the ground with a smile, leaning over Derek and brushing the softest of kisses across his lips. “Get undressed, baby.” 

 

Too slow for her liking, Kate caught the edge of his shirt with her knife and slit upwards, stepping back as he started to fumble with the button of his pants.  His hands were trembling with fear and excitement -- he’d upset her, but they’d never gone this far before, never taken the next step.  When he was naked, she folded her knife and set it aside, removing her shirt and pants without speaking.  On cue, Derek knelt between her legs.

 

“Good boy, Derek.” She praised with a soft coo, spreading her legs and leaning back against the kitchen counter, humming as he bent his head and began to lap at the soft folds of her warm sex.  He probed with his tongue, shivering to find her already wet for him -- there were days where he had to work her up, but for whatever reason, the gloves -- though she’d destroyed them -- had worked her into arousal, and Derek was happy enough for that.  He knew he’d done well when she began to moan, her hips rolling against him, fingers clenching in his hair so tight his scalp ached.  His eyes burned with the sting of tears from the pain of it, but he kept going -- he knew that meant she liked it.  Only when she pulled his head away did he stop, breathing a little heavier, his cock poking up proudly between his thighs.

 

Kate pushed him onto his back, her gaze predatory as she mouthed at his neck and chest.  She’d done this before -- he bit his tongue to keep from crying out in pain when she bit more bleeding marks into his chest, blood spotting the surface as bruises formed.  She worked her way down his stomach, ignoring his aching cock, trailing her tongue along the divot of his hipbone before she retrieved a condom and knelt above him. She rolled it onto him carefully, her hands grasping his wrists, nails digging into the skin as she lowered herself down onto him.

 

Derek felt a rush of affection looking at her -- Kate was beautiful, powerful, and she loved him, he knew it.  She rewarded him when he pleased her.  When her warmth encased him in a slick, hot squeeze, he almost came right there, but she wasn’t moving, pinning him down with her weight, scratching her nails down his chest until the pain brought him back from the brink, making him whimper.

 

“Don’t come, baby.” Kate hummed, starting to rock herself up and down on him slowly, her soft moans filling the air.  Derek’s soon followed the sound of her skin slapping against his the only thing he could hear beyond the pounding of his blood in his ears.  He raised his hands up to grasp her hips, only to groan when she pinned them above his head, leaning over him, nails leaving red, bleeding crescents on his skin.  She grinned down at him and began to rock down in earnest, her hips slamming down against his.  His orgasm was coming again in a rush -- and then it wasn’t, she was still above him, leaving him panting and out of breath, staring up at her with wide eyes. 

 

“I said _don’t._ ” Kate reminded.  Derek’s muscles screamed for him to move, but he didn’t, holding himself still, being good for Kate.  When his blood stopped pounding several minutes later, pulling him back from the edge, she started to move again.  She was faster this time, panting his name, groaning above him as she came, hips stilling with a shudder.  Derek’s balls drew up and he whimpered, so close, but unable to come without friction.  She stayed that way until she caught her breath before pulling off of him, leaning back a bit to look at him, chuckling. 

 

“Cute.” She mused shaking her head at him like she was disappointed, carefully pulling the condom off and playing the tip of her finger along the curve of his cock before getting up.  Derek felt ashamed of himself, dripping with sweat, but was pulled from his thoughts when Kate called him. “Aren’t you going to get dressed? I thought we would make dinner.” She cooed, all sweetness and sugar, and Derek fell in love a little bit more despite embarrassing himself with his poor self-control.  He pulled himself into his jeans awkwardly, but he was able to calm down after a while, and enjoyed his night with Kate, and the rare opportunity to pleasure her in her bed instead of against a wall, bringing her to orgasm twice before being allowed to sleep beside her, happy to ignore the ache of his arousal where it tented inside his boxers.

 

Kate treated him well, taught him self control, taught him that his pleasure wasn’t important.  She was happiest when he made her come again and again, always disappointed when he ruined it by coming while she was still wrapped around him.  He was grateful for it, even if he embarrassed himself by making her laugh at how excited he got under her, how his erection often distracted him from pleasuring her.

 

Derek developed a deep fear that his performance would be what drove her away from him.  It took nearly a year to find out, but he was right.

 

“Sorry, Der. I’m just bored, you know?  You don’t know how to control yourself.  It was cute, at first, but you really need to learn better if you want to be with someone like me.”  She laughed when she saw tears gathering in his eyes, patting is cheek. “Shh, go buy yourself a milkshake you big baby.  Come back in a few years when you’re a man and you know what to do.”

 

Her loss hit him deep and physical, a heavy weight in his chest, but the world still seemed brighter with her in it, and he loved her for it.

 

 


End file.
